


Anomaly

by MYSTERYstew



Series: The Anomaly AU [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But this is centered on him, Five does not have a speaking role, Gen, a couple elements from season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYSTERYstew/pseuds/MYSTERYstew
Summary: The Handler seizes an opportunity when the report of an anomaly in the apocalypse crosses her deskor, The Handler collects superpowered kids
Series: The Anomaly AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	Anomaly

Smoke curls around the small room but none of the operators dares to make a pointed cough or ask the smoker to stop. You don’t question the Handler, even if smoking is not allowed in the infinite switchboard room. You might get a heel to the throat or a cigarette up the nose. The operators do their best to focus on the task and not be caught staring at their superior. A difficult task when she wears a lascivious burgundy dress that demands to be noticed.

A deep inhale of her cigarette is enough to have them all back on task at twice the speed.

The Handler watches the infinite switchboard operators run around with her lips curled, smoke slipping from her mouth. Just the other day she’d been notified of an anomaly. This is an everyday occurrence for her, the timeline is constantly shifting and people are always changing their minds and altering the course of events. But this one was different.

A boy appeared in the 2019 apocalypse. This boy was not some survivor of the Earth’s annihilation. He appeared displaced from his own time by a power that he possessed.

The Handler’s heart had picked up speed as she read the report. A boy with the power to slip through time and space.

An opportunity had presented itself and she had taken it to the Board. They, however, were far more interested in holding grudges and keeping things the way they were currently. Except for good old Carmichael.

The fish had pulled her aside after the meeting, cigarette lit and beady eyes fixated on her. “The Board has not forgotten about 743,” he reminded, making her eye twitch in annoyance. “So, while I see all of your points, the Board will not agree to your request based on your word. However, if you were to, say, provide evidence to support your claim, then perhaps they would be more…inclined, to accept your proposal.”

The Handler smiled sharply. “Thank you, AJ.”

Now she stands with her eyes fixed on the switchboard screens as they come to life. A bank robbery thwarted by a group of powerful children. And one of them is far from home, completely up for grabs.

“There,” she says, making the operators jump delightfully. “I want that recorded. Now!” She yells when the eggheads stare at her too long.

She gets another meeting with the Board that week. They watch quietly, running the recording forwards and backwards slowly, replaying it enough times that the tape will probably wear out. When they finish she repeats her proposal, laying out all the points she made before. Instead of dismissal she sees interest in their eyes.

Carmichael stands from the head of the table, “Very well, your proposal has been approved. It is up to you to obtain the asset however you see fit.”

“Thank you,” she says, head tipping and red lips stretched wide.

The Handler does not go to get her new asset immediately.

She finds his file and reads what they have on him.

Number Five, adopted by an eccentric billionaire along with six other children after 43 women around the world became pregnant on the same day. She’s heard the story before of course, it’s one of the Commission’s favorite anomalies, one no one is sure what to make of.

The highlighted parts are, of course, all related to his sister, the doom bringer, and accentuate his role in her breakdown. How her loneliness grows after he disappears, how she hopes her brother is out there somewhere living a good life, how she misses him and _resents him_ all at once.

The Handler laughs at the irony.

The boy is headstrong and intelligent, qualities the Handler appreciates in herself. He’s also rebellious, always questioning his father it seems and going against the grain if he doesn’t agree with something. That could be a problem. But then again, some time in the apocalypse would wear that down. It would no doubt help ingratiate her to him.

After reading all she can, she does not move to get him.

The switchboard operators are ordered to track Number Five as he stews in the end of the world. He finds his family dead after a few days and spends the next ones scratching away at the earth until he’s carved graves for each. He nearly dies of dehydration, crying over their bodies and sweating to give them a burial in the apocalypse, but the boy is resourceful, pulling himself from the brink.

He moves constantly after that, scavenging for food and water and shelter. Avoiding collapsing rubble and fighting through illness.

Three weeks in and she’s informed that he has started talking to the mannequin he found. She leans back in her chair delighted.

Word gets around the office about the apocalypse boy, people whispering in surprise as he survives.

The Handler waits six months. And then she goes to get her boy.

Number Five is where he always is on the first day of the new month, a ritual he always keeps. He sits next to his family’s graves head bent in respect, or maybe regret. He’s switched out the umbrella academy uniform, a shame really because the Handler had liked the outfit, for more practical clothes and goggles.

Rubble shifts under her red heels and sends the boy reaching for the rifle next to him. The gun is large in his hands, but he handles it well despite this. He has the sights on her in an instant, displaying his amazing reflexes just for her. The Handler smiles and waves at the boy, who stumbles in shock, his haunted eyes wide, before righting his aim again.

She grins like a shark and moves closer, briefcase tucked in her hand.

“Hello, Number Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was just a short little thing that I was thinking. Who knows maybe I'll write more to it.
> 
> ________Season 2 things under this line_______
> 
> The whole Handler and Lila (and Harlan) situation inspired this. Because if the Handler is really looking to get superpowered children under her thumb then wouldn't Five have been the perfect candidate?
> 
> And I switched when the Handler gets Lila, it's a passing comment by Carmichael but she has her before the report on Five.


End file.
